pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Party Incredible Style)
Nelvana and Tamagotchi Party Incredible's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Oh (Home) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Ajax the Gorilla (Donald Duck Shorties) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Party Incredible Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Party Incredible Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Party Incredible Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Party Incredible Style) - Petunia We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Party Incredible Style) - Nancy Suzy Fish Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Party Incredible Style) - Lotsa Heart Elephant My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Party Incredible Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Party Incredible Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Party Incredible Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Sadness Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Disgust Lotsa-heart-elephant-care-bears-family-3.01.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Anderson Oh home 2015.png|Oh as Bing Bong Category:Nelvana and Tamagotchi Party Incredible Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG